Revealed
by DorianElizabeth
Summary: Jack and Will pointless slash. Please RR


Title: Revealed  
  
Author: Dorian Elizabeth and friends..  
  
Rating: R.  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack, kind of.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, well...I would be wealthy and pleased.  
  
Feedback: Please...it encourages my muse, greatly.  
  
Summary: Jack and Will are thinking about each other. A little bit too much.  
  
Author's Note: This is a tide-over one-shot until I get to the good stuff in my real story. This piece manifested between my friends and I at a local coffeehouse. Me thinks it's called a round robin, but I may be mistaken. M is myself, S is Sarah and W is Warner. Even though it's unedited and a bit strange, I would appreciate reviews. Thanks all. ( And enjoy.  
  
M: Jack stood on the deck of his ship, looking longingly at the ocean.  
  
S: He thought back to the last port he visited. It was a grand memory.  
  
W: And there were goats and trains and goats sexing trains. The trains  
were  
purple and smelled like cotton candy!!! 3  
  
M: But that was all a dream. A strange one, yet not so strange as the  
dreams he  
had been having about the boy.  
  
S: Ah, the boy. He had golden locks of gold, and eyes that were green  
with  
envy.envy for all of the other men that Jack had slept with.  
  
W: But Jack really didn't want to sleep with boys, he wanted goats.  
Yes, you read  
correctly, GOATS. GOATS! Goats that were soft and fuzzy and  
smelt like  
lavender. Goats with supple lips that grazed against Jack's ears  
and licked all  
of the ear canal scum out of them. Goats are hottttt.  
  
M: Jack stood up suddenly and took out his pistol. He pointed it at  
the narrator -  
the one who was goat-obsessed. "If ye do that one more time,  
ye'll regret it,  
savvy?" Jack resumed his reverie of his lovely lad, the one he  
had to leave  
behind at the last port.  
  
S: He thought back to the room, all gilded and such. The sheets made  
of fine silk  
from China. His last image was of the boy. With his childlike  
features and huge  
cock. Mmmmmmmm.  
  
W: Lovely. Jack felt the heat rise to his skin. He couldn't control  
himself for  
much longer.  
  
M: He wanted to go back to him so badly, but he knew he was to marry  
his bonny  
lass, and Jack was possibly a forgotten memory. He breathed his  
name,  
"Will." It felt so right on his tongue. Will himself felt right  
on his tongue, for  
that matter. Yet he assumed their rendez-vous were nothing but  
the product of  
loneliness and blind arousal. Little did he know what Will  
thought of him. In  
fact, as Jack freed himself from the confines of his pants and  
wrapped an  
eager hand around his pulsating manhood, Will was thinking quite  
fondly of  
him.  
  
S: (Cut back to the sex)  
There they were, two animals in heat. Tongues everywhere, lapping  
up the  
sweet man juices.  
(Cut back to masturbation)  
Jack satiated his aching man-spear.  
  
W: F this S. I'm done with it. I'm leavin' it up to the experts. (  
M: Jack sighed contentedly and returned himself back to his pants. He  
liked the  
cum off of his fingers. He moaned Will's name and returned to  
his cabin.  
Meanwhile, Will was pounding iron in the smithy back at Port  
Royal, and  
thinking of better things he could be pounding. With each hit of  
the hammer,  
he thought of Jack's surprisingly soft lips on his, his large  
hands caressing his  
body, his moist tongue licking the supple skin of his inner  
thighs, his massive  
cock massaging his own. Will let an erotic shudder pass through  
his body. His  
enormous "sword" was throbbing violently for attention, and  
wouldn't be  
ignored.  
  
S: A gentle sigh escaped his lips. He through down his hammer and  
slowly  
unbuttoned his shirt. He removed it from his broad shoulders and  
let his hand  
run over his smooth chest. He pictured Jack's rippled naked body,  
hovering  
over him in anticipation. Another sigh escaped his lips. He  
removed his  
britches and let his hands begin to wander. He let down his hair  
as he lay down  
on his workman's bench.  
  
M: He reached a tentative hand to his cock and gingerly wrapped his  
fingers  
around the shaft. He stroked it slowly at first, imagining  
Jack's soft touches.  
As his need grew, he increased momentum. With each stroke, his  
vision  
blurred more and more. He came quickly, and shouted Jack's name  
in ecstasy.  
Hearing a gasp, he looked to the door and saw Elizabeth, a look  
of terror on  
her face.  
"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, frightened and exposed, "I can  
explain!"  
"No Will. I understand. I knew you've always wanted Jack. Go to  
him. He  
wants you as well." With that, she left. 


End file.
